In the past, many methods and systems for the localization of an autonomous mobile work system have been proposed and implemented. These include systems relying upon technologies such as dead reckoning, odometers, inertial navigation systems, satellite based positioning systems, active beacons, RFID, magnetic compasses and various terrestrial radio location systems. However, these systems have proven over time to be too unreliable, expensive or complex for use in consumer products.